


чистое, охеренное, блядское удовольствие

by Walter_K



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Среда, Тень и наш завсегдатай неудачливый лепрекон наконец-то едут в Висконсин. После жоского ночного бухича Тень, мучимый мыслями о погибшей жене и тех, кто отправил ее на тот свет, вынужден сделать остановку на проблеваться у обочины. Суини идет за ним с намерением дать парочку вумных советов, и все, конечно, идет не так. Но на этот раз Суини как-то похуй, ибо Тень явно хочет от него кое-чего другого, и Суини с радостью ему это предоставит





	чистое, охеренное, блядское удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MixDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixDay/gifts).
  * A translation of [the sheer unholy fucking delight of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532990) by [msdarkcircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdarkcircles/pseuds/msdarkcircles). 

> Finally i found some piece of energy to edit it. after a fckng year (or more?) this translation was DONE but sleeping in my google docs. well. i'm sorry. =(
> 
> написано и переведено задолго до выхода второго сезона, но отредачить новую версию (потому что автор переписывал оригинал) дошли руки только сейчас. (редачил невнимательно, возможны отклонения от оригинала.)  
дохуя мата, скачущий фокал, некоторые не оч приятные подробности жизнедеятельности.  
перевод песни — частично [отсюда](https://youngerson.livejournal.com/98346.html) и (в муках) вашего покорного слуги

В шесть утра пятого дня их путешествия в Висконсин в тачке играет гребаное говнокантри, а на заднем сидении Суини, черт его дери, никак не может удобно устроиться. После спанья на самой отвратной в его жизни мотельной койке спина готова разломиться пополам, и в придачу воздух в авто можно резать от повисшего между его товарищами по несчастью душного напряжения — так что Суини официально поименовал это все «адище-трипом».

Суини уже подумывает выброситься на ходу. Готов поклясться, что вот-вот. «Как только Тень снова взглянет на Среду с этим своим плохо скрытым недовольством», — думает он. Как только, так сразу. «Ну или когда злоебучий доисторический пердун отпустит очередной типа остроумный коммент по поводу Теневой дамочки сердца». Вот тогда и.

Но все равно сидит. Потому что он мягкосердечный, слабовольный дурень. Сидит, потому что кто-то же должен следить за похмельным мудаком за рулем. 

Из-под своей кепки он сверлит Тень взглядом, оценивая ситуацию (не первый и не последний раз). Замечает, как дрожат руки, замечает желтушный оттенок кожи, замечает устало сгорбленные плечи. Выглядит Тень прехуево. Суини видал мертвецов порумянее. Мертвых баб, точнее. Одну. Мертвую женушку. И Суини уверен — именно мысли о ней, ее вянущих телесах и злобном самодовольном языке, мучают Тень в столь ранний час. О ней и о хладнокровном бесчувственном висельнике, приказавшем убрать ее.

C того самого момента, как Тень узнал, что случилось с Лорой, он превратился в отражение собственного имени — стал тихой раздраженной тенью, которая делала только то, что ей прикажут. Водил машину, выполнял поручения. Почти не спал. Частенько засиживался в опустевших барах до самого закрытия, а на симпатичной мордашке только и нарисовано было, что злость да тоска. Тень сидел в окружении демонов — в основном своих, и некоторых — Суини, и заливал в себя моря бухла, чтобы забыться и забыть этот проклятый мир. 

(Суини понятия не имеет, почему решил составить ему компанию. За весь вечер они даже словом не перебросились, и иногда Тень бросал на него такой взгляд, как будто сейчас подорвется со стула и вцепится ручищами ему в глотку. (И совершенно никого не касается, что при мысли об этом член у Суини немножечко шевелится.) Суини кажется, что это его долг — защитить Тень от самого себя, позволить спустить накопленную ярость, если потребуется. В конце концов, Суини этого более чем заслуживает.)

Впрочем, прошлой ночью все было иначе. Что касается выпивки, Суини и сам не дурак набраться до беспамятства — но он все же не совсем человек. А вот Тень прошлой ночью выжрал столько, что даже Суини сочувственно морщится — и чувствует, как под ребрами, сбоку, что-то неприятно колет. И это что-то похоже на беспокойство. Тень не то чтобы вообще много пьет, да и не дохляк он, но вчера просто с трудом стоял на ногах. И, пока с помощью Суини тащил свою тушку до нумеров, даже признался ему, насколько все хуево. 

— Годовщина, — невнятно пробормотал Тень, судорожно цепляясь за руки тащившего его Суини. — Годовщина свадьбы. — И рассмеялся, словно это была офигительно смешная шутка, и, может быть, для него так оно и было. Чертовски жестокая, неправильная шутка. Божок впутался в его простую скромную жизнь, и из-за этого все превратилось в сплошной хаос и боль — просто потому, что этому божку чего-то там захотелось. 

Суини сделал вид, что не заметил ни покатившихся по щекам Тени слез, ни как у него самого потяжелело в груди. Он помог Тени пробраться к кровати и усадил его. Потом пошел в ванную за водой и аспирином — и вдруг замешкался. Он еще поболтался вокруг какое-то время, как будто в поисках чего-то. Поглядел на свою побитую рожу в мутное зеркало и подумал: «Какого хуя ты творишь? Схуяли тебе есть до него дело? Схуяли ты вообще его хочешь?» Он был вовсе не против изобразить для Тени боксерскую грушу, мальчика для битья на случай подходящего настроения. Но вот это вот? Нянечку и наперсника? Совсем не хотелось себе признаваться, что такая роль пугала его до чертиков. Пугала перспектива близости. Ну не должен он, блядь, такое ощущать. Не должно это ебать его. Да и не похуй ли. И когда Суини наконец выполз из ванной навстречу своим страданиям, с кружкой горячей воды и аспирином наперевес, Тень уже отчалил прямо поверх одеяла.

(Он стоял там еще какое-то время — глядел, как Тень дышит и слушал его храп. Дольше, чем это можно было бы оправдать дружеской заботой.)

И естественно, что встав в такую срань господню после вчерашнего алкомарафона, приятелю должно было быть весьма говняненько. Но Тень отказал ему, когда предложение сесть за руль само предательски вылетело из его проклятого рта. Суини не знает, почему ему есть до этого дело.

_Да всё ты знаешь, урод ебучий. Эта чертова темень его глаз. Темень глаз и нечистый рот и..._

И рот, исторгавший сейчас крайне непрезентабельные звуки. Господь всемогущий, да он сейчас блеванет. Суини стукнул по подголовнику и сквозь застрявшее в горле беспокойство постарался придать голосу безразличный тон.

— Эй, иди проблюйся, пока не утопил нас в своих отходах производства, упертый ты баран.

И Тень, что удивительно, повинуется. Все должно быть совсем плохо, раз он беспрекословно послушался Суини.

Тень борется с ремнем безопасности, будто с живым существом. Он чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку, совсем запутавшимся и теперь задыхающимся в тесном авто, заполненном удушливым запахом сигар (Среды) и перегаром (от него самого и, возможно, Суини). Наконец выпутавшись, Тень вываливается из машины наружу, прямо на землю. Он судорожно выгибается из-за позывов. Глотку сводит, и к горлу подступает желчь.

— Сходи-ка в лес, очистись, мой мальчик, — доносится из-под полей панамы Среды. — Спешить некуда.

Опять эта фраза. «Некуда спешить». Среда никогда не спешит — разве что только тогда, когда посчитает нужным. Тень было решает наблевать на него, но потом вспоминает, что после этого придется отмывать машину, и передумывает.

Неясно, как он поднялся на ноги и как добрался до деревьев — и он совершенно не помнит, как его тошнило. На языке свербит блевотный вкус, и Тень лежит спиной на траве, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Чувак, если ты уже выблевал всё, что мог нахрен, то тут рядом с твоей башкой валяется холодненькая кола.

Тени слишком дерьмово, так что он даже не подскакивает от неожиданно материализовавшегося ирландского голоса. Он приподнимает голову на пару дюймов от земли, видит этого бодренького засранца — и мгновенно жалеет об этом.

Суини ссыт под дерево, сверкая голой задницей, торчащей над приспущенными штанами. Он оборачивается, замечает недовольный взгляд Тени — (сложновато выглядеть по-настоящему грозно, когда башка словно палуба корабля во время шторма) — и расплывается в мерзенькой ухмылке.

— Глядите-ка, — нахально говорит он, таращась на свою задницу так, словно видит ее впервые в жизни, — как я маню Муна[1].

Тяжко вздохнув, Тень опускает голову на землю и под самодовольное ржание Суини принимается шарить вокруг в поисках банки. После сеанса расставания с ужином кола на вкус — как райское наслаждение, и хоть она и слишком приторна и немного выдохлась, Тень чувствует себя, словно его переехал грузовик, уже чуточку меньше.

Мягкий вжик застегивающейся молнии, хруст листвы под ботинками — и Тень видит над собой мираж фигуры Суини, отбрасывающей тень намного длиннее его роста. 

— Тебе б щас нырнуть в Атлантику, или даже нет — сожрать традиционный ирландский завтрак, во. Нет ничего круче ирландского завтрака в битве против похмелья. 

Тень снова вздыхает, от мыслей о еде желудок протестующе взбрыкивает. А Суини, чертов сукин сын, видимо, замечает это.

— О да-а, — злорадно продолжает он, — ирландский завтрак. Полный набор мясца — бекон, сосиски, белая и черная колбаска из потрохов, грибочки, поджаренные помидорки, глазунья, содовый хлеб, фасоль, и залить чайком. 

Тень шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, красочно выражая свое отношение к теме дискуссии, и хватается за живот, как будто это помешало бы кишкам ерепениться. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — испепеляюще щурясь на Суини, выплевывает он сквозь зубы.

Раньше бы подобные слова больно кольнули, но после вчерашней ночи они уже были легче легкого. Так что Суини только пожимает плечами и сползает на землю под ближайшим деревом, выпростав перед Тенью свои похожие на жерди ноги. 

— Хотите любите, хотите нет — только не игнорьте, ага. — Веселье, словно потушенное пламя, мгновенно стирается с его рожи. — Это смерти подобно. 

Иногда Тени кажется, что резкие перепады настроения Суини доведут его до ручки. Оно изменчиво, как морской ветер.

— Тебя проигноришь, как же, — отвечает Тень в попытке примирения. 

— И все же, — говорит Суини, и его лицо приобретает выражение меланхолической тоски, — многим удается.

Недовольно крякнув, Тень пытается переместить себя в сидячее положение, и от этого ему кажется, что содержимое головы вот-вот выплеснется через уши наружу. 

— Ты не особо похож на любителя с наслаждением себя пожалеть, — отмечает он.

Брови Суини осуждающе взлетают на середину лба. 

— Уж кто бы говорил. 

Сглотнув, Тень резко кивает — и тут же жалеет о содеянном. Он прикладывает ладонь к своей измученной черепушке и немного надавливает. 

— И то верно. 

Потом он умолкает на секунду, как будто больше не собирается ничего говорить, но...

— А знаешь, что? Нет. Нахуй иди. Иди нахуй, Суини, после всего, что ты понаделал, ты тут последний, кто имеет право давать мне советы насчет моих чувств.

Внутри Суини поднимается волна раздражения, влекомая чувством вины и обидами, закопанными на кладбище в его сердце. И каждый тамошний надгробный камень гласит о тех или иных чувствах, которые Тень заставил его испытать. Изобразив безразличие, Суини расслабленно откидывается назад и закрывает глаза. 

— Взгляни на это так, как будто я тебе типа одолжение сделал. Если б я не снес с дороги твою неверную женушку и ее хахаля, ты б никогда и не узнал, что невеста не сама невинность, а та еще шлюшка. 

— Черт бы тебя подрал, Суини, — выругивается Тень, безуспешно пытаясь подняться на ноги. — Все не так просто. Она ж, блядь, жена моя. Моя гребаная жена. Я ж, блин... Я никогда не желал ей смерти, что бы она ни натворила. — Тень сдается и снова плюхается на сухую хрустящую листву. — Я бы встал и стукнул тебя, но... сейчас не в состоянии. 

Суини вежливо кивает.

— Отложим на потом, значит. 

— А ты в курсе, что даже еще не извинился ни передо мной, ни перед Лорой? — Тон у Тени намеренно жесткий и обвинительный, и в нем сквозит обида.

Суини и глазом не моргнул. 

— Ага. Есть такое. 

— Но почему? Тебе совсем похер? В этой твоей рыжей социопатской головёшке водится хоть немного раскаяния?

— Тогда ты б прибил бы меня нахрен, — отвечает Суини, и смысл этого заявления так поразительно реален, словно очевидный факт, словно что-то, что должно было случиться и все еще может до сих пор, словно что-то неизбежное. — Очень на то похоже, учитывая мое нынешнее положение. — Суини разлепляет один любопытный глаз. — Ну и раз уж мы об этом заговорили, то чего ж ты до сих пор этого не сделал?

Тень расправляет плечи, принимается поправлять задравшиеся рукава и вообще старается смотреть куда угодно, только не на Суини, а потом отвечает:

— Я, может, и бывший зек, и имею склонность к насилию, которая неоднократно доводила меня до не самых приятных ситуаций. Но я не убийца, Суини. И никогда не хотел им быть. Одно дело играть в Робина Гуда, крадя у богатых и отдавая бедным, — он горько усмехается, — бедный в данном случае я. И совершенно другое дело — забрать чью-то жизнь. Я солгу, если скажу, что никогда об этом не задумывался, но Лора сказала, что ты пытался ей помочь. Пытался, не знаю, искупить, что ли, вину, или вроде того. Так что я решил, что это не стоит того. — В голос Тени просачивается стальная нотка. — И будем честными, вина по большей части на Среде. 

— Но ты все еще на него работаешь. 

— Ага.

— Почему?

Тень прищуривается и зло сжимает губы.

— Не твое дело. 

Суини не смеет тревожить его ответ своим любопытством и позволяет фразе воспарить в воздухе. А потом на свет божий, подергиваясь и шатаясь, словно старый драный котяра, переживший слишком много драк но слишком упёртый, чтобы повернуть обратно, выползает это его проклятая совесть... _«Я тебя утоплю когда-нибудь, бесполезная ты мандавошка»_, — мрачно бурчит внутри себя Суини, а сам обращается к Тени:

— И чё, если я извинюсь, поможет?

Темным взглядом, которым тот одаривает его в ответ, можно шугануть самого Балора[2]. 

— Извиняются не потому что это как-то, бля, поможет, Суини, извиняются потому что это, блядь, правильный поступок, доказательство того, что ты осознаешь суть такого неебического понятия, как «сожаление».

Суини барабанит пальцами по бедру, вперившись в иссушенные солнцем веточки над собой. Его губы вытянуты в тонкую линию. И скрипучим, бережно подобранным тоном он наконец произносит:

— Ну тогда, Тень, мне жаль. Мне жаль, что я имел отношение к смерти твоей жены, жаль, что теперь она чертова живая мертвечина, жаль, что вообще когда-либо в первую очередь слушал Среду и жаль, что не прилагал больше усилий, чтобы не подпустить тебя к нему. Мне даже жаль перед твоей сучарной мертвой женой, потому что будь я проклят, если она не начала мне нравиться, и она не заслужила всего этого. — Он встречается взглядом с невыносимо серьезным Тенью. — Но больше всего мне жаль, что я проебал тебя, потому что ты хороший мужик и не заслуживаешь того, с чем имеешь дело. 

Впечатляющая исповедь Суини задевает его, и Тень отводит взгляд. Такого оно никак не ожидал. Совсем не ожидал от ирландца никаких извинений, честно говоря.

— Я... Спасибо, вроде как. Это так... — Тень сглатывает. — Спасибо. 

Суини хмыкает, соглашаясь, и снова закрывает глаза. Теперь он, кажется, сутулится меньше и более расслаблен, словно с плеч спала огромная ноша. 

Вместо их разговора в воздухе теперь только тихий фон лесных звуков, шуршание ветра по мертвым листьям, случайный вежливый скрип какого-то дерева. Жужжат блошки, прокладывая путь сквозь солнечные лучи, птички болтают со своими пернатыми друзьями. 

И все это должно оказывать спокойное и умиротворяющее воздействие, но Тень чувствует себя пусто и безрадостно. Тень завидует простоте на лице Суини, тому, как расслабленно тот распластал свои конечности. Суини выглядит если не довольным, то свободным и безмятежным. Таким Тень никогда его не видел. Его посещает странная мысль, что здесь Суини вписывается как родной намного лучше, чем в баре или любом другом сомнительном месте, где можно встретить диких ирландцев вроде него. 

Суини чувствует на себе взгляд Тени, и от этого в груди разливается и ползет ниже что-то теплое и приятное. Он осмеливается глянуть на Тень сквозь теплые от солнечных лучей прикрытые веки и разочарованно замечает, что его прежний мрачный вид никуда не делся. Тень выглядит даже еще мрачнее, чем раньше, если уж на то пошло, и Суини решает, что если для кого-то молчание и золото, то его приятелю оно никак не товарищ. 

_Будь ты проклята, мертвая благоверная пизда. Будь проклят я и все, что я натворил._

В груди Суини теплится мелодия. Она щекочет ему горло, и прежде чем он задумывается, чего это такое вытворяет, он позволяет песне заурчать из своего рта. Суини поет с тяжелым акцентом, и он тот еще Ронни Дрю, но подходящий мотивчик он в состоянии изобразить.

_Гуляет только тихий дождь_  
И ветер средь могил.  
Лежит в сырой лесной земле  
Одна, кого любил 

_К могиле милой припаду_  
Я, как немая тень.  
И буду тосковать по ней  
Двенадцать месяцев и день. 

Оп, а вот это уже привлекло внимание приятеля. Не самый приятный сорт внимания, правда — Тень смотрит на него, словно на цирковую обезьянку.

— Че за херню ты тут... выводишь, — кисло спрашивает Тень.

— Народный фольклор, — лениво отвечает Суини, взглядом медово-зеленых глаз следя за извилистым путем крупного жука в траве. — Песня аж где-то из четырнадцатого века, вроде. Носит милейшее название «Неспокойная могила».

Тень блуждает тяжелым взглядом мимо него и ничего не отвечает, и чтоб Суини провалиться, если он не заметил этой тяжести. Он продолжает ковырять этот нерв, хоть и знает, что не стоило бы. Конечно, полное лицемерие с его стороны говорить об этом после всего, что наделал и что именно из-за него Тень сейчас в таком состоянии. Но Тени действительно стоит послушать. Кто-то должен до него достучаться, и Суини сомневается, что Среде есть до этого дело. Он должен сам. 

— Хочешь знать, о чем она?

— Нет.

— Славно, — согласно кивает Суини, — щас расскажу. 

Тень словно весь обмякает еще больше. 

— Господи.

— Возлюбленная героя, — начинает Суини, — его единственная настоящая любовь, умирает, и оставляет его одного. Он в трауре скорбит у ее могилы целый год и один день. И по прошествии года и одного дня умершая возлюбленная встает из могилы и спрашивает: «Какой засранец тут ноет и беспокоит мой вечный сон?» — Суини недовольно кряхтит, кривя рот. — Неблагодарная пизда. Ее мужик сидел там, скорбя, целый год, а ей похеру мороз. Ей не понять, как она ему важна, как невыносимо ему делается. Ей нет никакого дела. Эгоистичная пизда.

Тень сжимает кулаки, туман в голове медленно отступает перед прежде дремавшей и теперь просыпающейся злостью. Злостью, которая только и ждала, чтобы кто-то проебался и произнес имя Лоры. А Суини продолжает вещать — то ли не имея подобных намерений, то ли просто из безразличия. 

— А потом этот несчастный дубина и спрашивает ее: «Можно поцеловать тебя разочек? Можно я еще разочек подержу тебя в объятьях? Можно мне побыть с тобой в последний раз, как в прежние времена, прежде чем потеряю тебя навсегда?» И мертвая возлюбленная ему отвечает:

_Земли холодной холодней_  
Дыханье у меня  
Коснувшись глины моих губ,  
Не проживешь и дня. 

— Не знаю я, чё это значит, то ли, поцеловав любимую, он сам помрет, то ли одного поцелуя ему всегда будет мало. А может, поцелуй будет медленно сводить его с ума, пока он окончательно не того, и не превратится в такого же мертвяка как она. В любом случае, умирать он будет медленно, мучительно и печально.

От того, как сильно Тень стиснул зубы, у него уже начинает болеть челюсть. Он не хочет снова лезть в драку, не хочет дарить Суини удовольствие понимания, что тот наконец добился своего. Но в то же время он не хочет и признавать, что ирландец знает, о чем он думает, угадывает его страхи, тыкает в больные места. Откуда Суини знать, что именно Тень видел в своих формальдегидных снах, чего холодного, бледно-синюшного и пахнущего землей касался губами во тьме? Он едва сдерживает желание поднести ладонь ко рту в страхе, что его собственные губы такие же холодные, как те, что оставили на нем отпечаток.

— А знаешь одну хорошую вещь, которую сделала жена из песни и которую твоя не сделает ни за что?

Взгляд Тени взметается на Суини и задерживается, и этот взгляд не сулит ничего, кроме угрозы, плещущейся в уголках белков глаз. Его твердый взгляд явно дает понять: он может и ответить.

— Она отпустила его.

Тень вскидывается, будто его ударили по лицу — и чувствует, как, словно схлынувшая волна, отступает вся его кровавая жажда драки и бросает его одного, тонущего без такой знакомой ярости.

Суини снова затягивает свою песню. Ирландская нотка в его голосе придает грубым слогам некоторое приятное звучание, а серьезное выражение глаз нагоняет на песню о безутешной любви какого-то мраку.

_В садах у Купидона, где_  
Гуляли мы с тобой,  
Прекраснейший из всех цветов  
Завял и стал золой 

_Остался прах от стебелька_  
И сердце то же ждет  
Живи и радуйся, пока  
Господь не приберет 

Песня кончается, последние ноты рассеиваются в голубом небе, и когда Суини снова заговаривает, тон у него мягкий, почти успокаивающий. 

— Она говорит, что он должен жить, Тень. Она твердит ему, что если он последует за ней, то оба их сердца сгниют и сгинут. Ты не улучшаешь себе жизнь, таскаясь за ней, Тень. И если бы она хотя бы на секундочку перестала заботиться в первую очередь о себе, то до нее бы дошло. Она бы сказала тебе ее отпустить. И жить дальше.

Тени нахер не нужны ебучие лекции. Каждый так и норовит указывать ему, что надо жить, жить, жить. Но иметь жажду жизни практически невозможно, если ты даже не помнишь, каково это — хотеть быть живым.

— Ты ж помнишь, как жить-то, а, Тень? Потому что сдается мне, что позабыл. Все эти годы ты позволял себе только выживать. А я вот видел тебя тогда, в баре, когда мы подрались. — Взгляд у Суини улетает куда-то далеко, словно возвращаясь в памяти к ночи их знакомства, и Тень готов поклясться, что Суини на секунду аж забыл, как дышать. — Я видал тебя таким, будто ты был жив — глаза горят, кулаки свистят, да ты прям-таки полыхал _жизнью_.

А этот внимательный засранец прав. По правде говоря, Тень действительно не помнит. Он и не может помнить того, чего никогда не испытывал. Кажется, он и провел всю свою жизнь, ходя вокруг да около и все ожидая, когда наконец начнется белая полоса, когда он почувствует, что жив. 

— Поэтому-то мне и в кайф тебя бесить. — Голос у Суини теперь низкий, густой и урчащий, с плохо скрытой чуть ли не страстью. — Хочу увидеть снова ту ярость, которая возвращает тебя к жизни. Меня аж трясло как я сгорал в пепел под тобой той ночью, как сахарная патока твоих черных глаз мягкой сладостью струилась прямо в меня. 

Тень вздрагивает от неожиданности. До странного романтичное описание так поражает его, что боль отступает. 

— Ты, блядь, бухой, что ли?

Суини в ответ беззастенчиво и нахально ухмыляется. 

— Только за городом. На природе на меня всегда немножко нападают поэтические настроения. Вспоминаю старый добрый остров Эрин. — Он блуждает взглядом по веткам деревьев, словно может найти кусочек родины прямо в этом самом лесу. — Вспоминаю времена, когда я сам был живее. — Он упирается затылком в ствол дерева и опускает взгляд на Тень. — Может, мы могли бы и помочь друг другу. 

Тень не позволяет себе поразмыслить, что же там такое Суини имеет в виду, не разрешает осознать, почему часть его самого жаждет такого предложения. Суини смотрит прямо и уверенно, и от этого Тень даже на открытом пространстве чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Но их гляделки нарушает нежный шелест травы совсем рядом, а потом — у ног Суини. Маленькая белочка поднимает мордочку, шевелит носиком, задрав лапки и размахивая хвостом, и выжидательно глядит на лепрекона.

— Дарова, мисс. Ты за закусоном? — Белочка как будто кивает и продолжает слушать Суини. — А у тебя отличный нюх, я смотрю. — Он достает из широких штанин пакетик арахиса, какие обычно дают в самолетах, разрывает пластиковую упаковку и высыпает орехи в ладонь. Поколебавшись с секунду, белка взбегает по его ноге к протянутой руке. 

И — Тень не знает и, наверное, уже никогда не узнает, почему — это его добивает. Сначала он смеется тихо, как будто смех зарождается где-то внутри грудной клетки, а потом это чувство распространяется дальше, пока не охватывает все тело, и Тень уже трясется и содрогается, смеясь сквозь застилающие глаза слезы, и не может дышать. Голова набита ватой, а в горле — ком от слез, и Тень давится всхлипами. Как же дико и нелепо. Он просто человек. Ему не место в мире богов, монстров и долбанутых лепреконов, кормящих гребаных лесных зверушек с рук словно ебучая Белоснежка. Он просто человек, и все, чего он хочет — это прийти домой к живой жене и чтобы не было никакой скорби. А теперь скорбь сменяется на гнев, на надежду, на безнадегу — и снова на скорбь. Как может он забыть ее? Как может он ее отпустить? Как...

Крутящиеся в голове мысли замирают, когда ему на плечо опускается ладонь. 

— Верно, приятель, дай себе волю. Пойдет на пользу. Всем нужно иногда пореветь, чтобы избавиться от всякой дряни. 

Тень поднимает голову и смотрит на Суини, нависающего над ним с отпечатком внеземного сострадания на лице. Тень тянется сбросить руку ирландца с себя, но замирает, схватившись пальцами за его запястье. 

_«Может, мы могли бы и помочь друг другу.»_

Он смотрит на лицо Суини, на цветущие на скулах синяки, на смешение синих, фиолетовых, желтых и зеленоватых оттенков. Видит красные нити сосудов в усталых светло-карих глазах, рыжеватые корочки царапин на коже. Чувствует жар руки на своем плече, жесткие волоски на запястье под пальцами и пропитанное алкоголем дыхание у своего лица, слышит запах крепкого виски, дразнящий фруктовыми и острыми нотками, и примешавшийся намек на никотин. Осознает, насколько Суини охуенно живой. И слушает, как перекатывается в голове эта мысль снова, снова и снова. 

Тень подается вперед, стукнувшись со Суини зубами, обхватывает ладонью за затылок и запускает язык в бесячий нахальный рот. Не дождавшись ответной реакции, отстраняется — и чувствует себя глупым, обманутым и еще кучу других иррациональных эмоций. Он ожидает увидеть ярость в глазах лепрекона, то самое дикое веселье, как во время их драки.

Но вместо этого встречает нечто, подозрительно похожее на трепет.

— Ебать меня в сраку, — выдыхает Суини и наклоняется к губам Тени в грубом, требовательном, беспощадном поцелуе.

— Буквально или фигурально? — успевает произнести Тень. Он взволнован всепоглощающей близостью Суини, практически опускающимся перед ним на колени.

К удивлению, Суини замечает, что тому неудобно. Он хватает Тень за плечи, ложится на спину и утягивает за собой, позволяя опереться на руки и колени и расположиться между своих ног. Суини лыбится как падла, и Тень удивляется перемене. 

— Чувак, понимаю, я конечно красава, но ты будешь пялиться весь день или перейдешь уже к делу?

Тень встряхивается, отгоняя мысли, опускается на широкую грудь ирландца и принимается неторопливо вылизывать его рот. Тени хочется ощутить резкий вкус виски и противный вкус сигаретного дыма, тепло и влажность — все то, чего не было в том, другом поцелуе.

Ответные поцелуи Суини прекрасны в своем слюнявом, поспешном, лестном рвении. Его ласка груба, он не прячет зубы, тяжело и шумно сопит. Суини не может усидеть и секунды на месте, постоянно где-то елозит руками, все время ерзает, приподнимается, трется о джинсы Тени. Все неправильно, как же неправильно, Суини безумец, убийца и лжец — и однозначно не нравится Тени. Но его объятия обостряют все чувства и глушат мысли, отрезая от окружающего мира — и это именно то, что Тени нужно.

Суини думает, как ему блядски охуительно под Тенью. Он упивается прижимающимся к нему здоровенным рельефным телом и тонкими ароматами от шеи и футболки Тени. Они наполняют легкие запахом цитрусового лосьона и сандалового парфюма. Его темный, изысканный аромат напоминает Суини виски, годами хранящийся в дубовых бочках с добавлением то ли ирисок, то ли карамели или даже какао. 

Они трутся друг о друга, посасывают кожу, вылизывают ключицы, покусывают губы, и Суини постоянно чего-то бубнит на гаэльском, перемежая всякими «молодчина» и «давай-давай, вот это я понимаю», и Тени следовало бы это ожидать.

— Ты что, не в состоянии помолчать хотя бы секунду?

— Если б ты нормально делал дело, то у меня бы в голове не осталось места и желания пороть всякую хероту.

И в какой-то момент, хоть это и глупо, Тень вдруг уже не уверен и сбит с толку. Он не притрагивался ни к кому уже очень давно, и у него кружится голова от ощущений, которые раньше бы просто немного отвлекали. _Как же давно_.

Но прежде чем Тень успевает последовать за этой мыслью, его снова настигает странное ощущение, будто Суини читает мысли. Раздраженно фыркнув, тот приподнимается, словно Тень ничего не весит, перемещает обоих в сидячее положение и решительно кладет ладонь на напряженный член Тени. 

— Да чё ты как девчонка, — ворчит он, — я только начал.

Тень смотрит на него, на приоткрытые припухшие губы, на остекленевшие от пьянящего желания глаза. 

— Ты чего-то очень мил со мной, — обвинительно заявляет он тяжелым от недоверия тоном. — С чего это ты так мил?

— Не задавай вопросов, и мне не придется врать, — отвечает Суини с таким печальным и побитым видом и сожалением на роже, что Тень мгновенно затыкается нахер и оставляет его в покое. Он не жаждет иметь дела с самобичеванием Суини. Может, это и эгоистично, но Тени просто не хочется думать ни о чем, кроме приятного возбуждения.

Вопрос словно обливает Суини болью и виной из ведра. И то ли из-за того, что у него от стыда упал член, то ли потому что он не хочет, чтобы Тень думал, что ему погрустнелось из-за его вопроса, то ли просто потому что он охуенно хочет взять член Тени в рот, Суини толкает его на спину и мстительно кидается к джинсам.

— Чего ты... — начинает было Тень, но Суини заставляет его замолчать, крепко сжав пальцы на шее — недостаточно сильно, чтобы придушить, но вполне ощутимо. Суини приятно удивлен услышать его сдавленный стон. Ему хочется к чертям растоптать свое сердце и мозги, отмечающие каждую деталь, перешептывающиеся в голове о том, что стоит запомнить каждый нюанс на будущее. Как будто оно еще случится, это злоебучее будущее.

Когда он наконец берет в рот, то не тратит время на всякую хуйню, а сразу грубо и грязно заглатывает по самые гланды. Тень, удивленно простонав, невольно толкается бедрами, и Суини давится оттого, что Тень слишком резко оказывается слишком глубоко в глотке.

— Прости, прости, — выдыхает Тень, изо всех сил стараясь не толкаться бедрами. Суини машет на него рукой и находит удобное положение, наслаждаясь, как гладкая шелковистая головка члена скользит по нёбу. Он снова резкими толчками забирает на всю длину, яростно втягивая щеки и отчаянно длинно насаживаясь на ствол. Он подталкивает его бедра, позволяя трахать себя в рот, так, что в уголках глаз начинают проступать слезы, слюна капает на подбородок и на бороду, а в горле все горит, и он старается не дышать ничем кроме носа, чтобы не подавиться. 

Все это время Тень держит его голову, легонько скользя пальцами в волосах, всегда осторожно и ни в коем случае не тянет за них, иногда спускаясь пальцами ниже, чтобы коснуться шеи. Из-за такого отношения Суини чувствует себя омерзительным уродищем, потому что не заслуживает этого, и продолжает насаживаться на Тень в прежнем яростном темпе, словно наказывает себя, раздирая пиздливую сволочную глотку. Он ненавидит себя уже только за одно желание и что от _одного только процесса_ уже стоит колом, и всё это какое-то конченное безумие.

Тень несколько раз предлагает ему притормозить, но Суини категорически против и не сбавляет неумолимого ритма. Где-то между бешеным темпом и фактом, что Тени не отсасывали уже несколько лет, он понимает, что матч будет коротким. И прежде чем всё закончится, он старается запомнить каждую невообразимую деталь происходящего — переливы летнего солнца в медно-золотых волосах Суини, ощущение его раскрасневшихся припухших губ на темном члене и то, как отчаянно он то вцепляется пальцами, то отпускает бедра Тени.

Тень ненавидит себя за то, что ему все это нравится. По венам бежит чувство предательства, но ему так хочется. Ему так _необходимо_. Всё так грубо и неловко, и звуки, которые издает Суини, отвратительно неприличные, но Тени похер, потому что ему так хорошо, так горячо и так охуительно потрясающе, что его накрывает оргазмом как будто откуда-то изнутри, так быстро и с такой силой, что он даже не успевает как-то предупредить Суини. Ирландец принимает это как должное, только немного морщится от вкуса, да с таким недовольным видом, что Тень подавляет смешок. Суини не выпускает член изо рта до последнего пост-оргазменного спазма, пока Тень сам не отталкивает его от члена, ставшего теперь гиперчувствительным. 

Суини падает на землю рядом с Тенью, дыша как паровоз. Всего его лицо в слюне, а в бороде виднеются понятные белые капли. Они лицом к лицу тихо лежат на лесной подстилке, пытаясь отдышаться, и то, как Суини возит по нему туда-сюда взглядом, наводит Тень на мысль, что тот старается запомнить все его черты. 

— Сфоткай на память, — лениво предлагает он и, замечая, как скулы лепрекона заливаются румянцем, снова хрюкает. — Серьезно? После всего проделанного тебя бросает в краску от такой фигни?

Суини быстренько прикрывает лицо рукой. 

— Заткнись, блядь, нахер, тупой баклан, — надсадно выдавливает он, и этим совершенно себя выдает. 

Тень смеется, и это приятный смех довольного человека. Он чувствует себя хорошо и расслабленно, приятно, сонно и спокойно — в общем, так, как не чувствовал себя уже неделями. Приподнявшись на боку, он тянется к Суини, чтобы ответить тем же, и нащупывает пуговицы его брюк. И он совсем не ожидает, что чужая рука остановит его, схватившись за запястье, и что услышит нечто подобное.

— Ты не обязан, — бубнит Суини себе в локоть.

— Я знаю, — терпеливо отвечает он. 

Суини колеблется с секунду, а потом, выругавшись, отпускает его. 

— Tá mé ar aon bastaird maith agus ní féidir liom dul do lámha íon ar dom [3].

Тень поднимает брови.

— Как скажешь, Суини.

Он расстегивает пуговицу на его штанах, замечая, как даже такое незначительное действие вызывает ответную реакцию, а именно втягивается живот под майкой Суини. Тень задирает ее, обнажая бледную кожу гладкого живота, и ведет по вздрагивающей поверхности пальцами. Суини реагирует мгновенно и мучительно, принимаясь материться и увеличивая громкость и интенсивность выражений, чем ниже опускается Тень.

— Да я еле к тебе прикасаюсь, — несколько самодовольно замечает Тень.

— Чувствительный я, немытый ты пиздабол, — рычит Суини, и его все еще плохо слышно из-за рукава на лице. Он шлепает Тень по руке, которой тот его гладит. 

Его откровение поражает Тень своей уморительной нелепостью. Этот двухметровый пошляк и матершинник — чувствительный? Тени проще поверить, что свиньи летают, хотя за прошедшие несколько недель он уже не столь уверен в их умениях. Поэтому он спрашивает:

— Чувствительный где, только тут? Или везде?

— Нихрена тебе не скажу, хоть пукалкой в меня тыкай, — кусается Суини в ответ, прикрывая живот рукой. 

Так что Тень передвигается повыше и принимается за то, что не делал уже очень давно. Начав с основания шеи, он покрывает ее чередой покусываний и влажных поцелуев с языком. В награду он получает какое-то уморительное зрелище задыхающегося и еле-еле держащего себя в руках Суини. Тень опускается ниже, к ключице, покрывая следами зубов и языка ее тонкую кожу, и от этого Суини дергает бедрами и рвано дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Тень, легонько посасывая, поднимается вверх вдоль горла, а на обратном пути замирает в том местечке, где шея переходит в плечо, осторожно захватывает ее и втягивает, словно хочет высосать из Суини все соки.

— Ебучие засосы! — взрывается Суини, словно в самом деле вот-вот лопнет. Тень не может сказать, от гнева или от удовольствия. — Ты чё бля? Сраная двенадцатилетка, что ли? 

— Заткнись, — рычит Тень и крайне удивляется, когда Суини в самом деле затыкается. Вернувшись к шее Суини, он позволяет себе оторваться на полную. Он исследует каждый дюйм, посасывая до боли, а сам тем временем скользит рукой вниз, к штанам Суини, и накрывает член ладонью. — Ну конечно ты без трусов, — бубнит он, и когда Суини открывает рот, чтобы ответить, кусает его чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы.

Бог знает когда он ставил засосы последний раз. Лора никогда ему не разрешала, говорила, что это для школоты и пусть там и остается. Он полагает, что она права, но на самом деле ему всегда нравилось оставлять их или чувствовать на себе. В засосах было что-то такое, что связывало тебя с человеком максимально близко, а с помощью рта — даже еще ближе. Словно ты мог вогнать партнера себе в вены, если бы ставил засос достаточно сильно.

Суини уверен, что отбросил копыта и уже на том свете и что как раз Тень его и порешил, потому что просто не может такого быть, чтобы гребаный Тень Мун ставил ему засосы на шее и ласкал его своими прекрасными руками. Когда Тень вдруг останавливается, Суини убирает руку от лица и не иначе как получает благословение лицезреть картину, которая взрывает ему мозг. Протяжным влажным движением Тень, глядя прямо ему в глаза, ведет языком по своей ладони, оставляя дорожку слюны. 

— Мама, роди меня обратно. — Суини откидывается головой назад и старается визуализировать, как Среда совращал несчастных юных дев. Он молит всех известных ему дружественных богов, чтобы не кончить раньше, чем успеет насладиться сполна. Пока он торчит на первых пунктах своего анти-списка, Тень скользит влажной рукой по члену и снова касается губами шеи, так что едва ли Суини теперь в состоянии вспомнить даже свое имя.

В том, чтобы делать это рукой, всегда есть определенные тонкости, которые Тень так и не постиг. Конечно, у каждого мужчины все по-разному, но все они хотят примерно одного ритма, направления и движения, в которых Тень далеко не идеален. Но Суини... Чувствительный же, типа. Очевидно, к члену это тоже относится. Тень ведет кончиками пальцев по всей длине, уделяя особое внимание головке. Немного прокручивает от кончиков до основания, и обратно. И все, что бы он ни делал, вызывает в Суини ответную волну жара, и тот медленно приближается к развязке. Тень чувствует, как под его губами двигается кадык Суини, потому что он не прекращает молоть чепуху, вцепившись руками с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками в сырую прохладную землю. 

— Блядская срань господня... быстрее, придурок, быстрее. О что за руки, ох бля, ох, не останавливайся, Тень...

В итоге его речь превращается в не очень связное постоянное требовательно умоляющее повторение его имени — а потом он теряется в оргазме, и Тень поднимает глаза, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии взглянуть на кончающего Суини. У того расфокусирован взгляд, влажные рыжие волосы разметались по лбу, он выгибается всем телом, сжав челюсти, у него лоб гармошкой и вокруг глаз побежали морщинки. Ожерелье засосов темными пятнами ярко выделяется на молочно-белой подрагивающей шее, расцветая под кожей маковым полем алого, пурпурного и синего. За этими любопытными размышлениями Тень обнаруживает, что успокаивающе гладит Суини по груди, пока тот приходит в себя. 

Суини не помнит, когда последний раз ему было так ахуенно. Голова парит в облаках, вены звенят точно ручьи, тело покалывает в такт с сердцебиением земли...

— Чё это за хрень. 

Тихонько моля богов, Суини зажмуривается и стальной хваткой вцепляется в руку Тени на своей груди. 

— Тиха, — ворчит он. — Замри, дурила. Дай продышаться, бля. 

— Серьезно, Суини, чё это за хуйня.

С невероятным усилием он открывает глаза и пырится на Тень.

— Чего там такого важного, чё не могёт подождать пару секунд?

Тень с видом, подразумевающим, что это всё, последняя капля, показывает, что именно имеет в виду. 

Суини приподнимается. Вокруг них, на месте прежнего покрова опавших листьев с прорехами желтеющей травы, начиная погуще от центра и на сорок футов во все стороны всё устлано зеленым ковром. 

Клевером.

Здоровенная поляна ебучего клевера, на которого здесь раньше и намека не было.

Тень тянется и срывает один, два, три, четыре, пять — и у каждого по четыре листика. Суини вздыхает.

— Твоих рук дело? — даже слишком спокойно спрашивает Тень.

— Ага, — кивает Суини.

— Случайно?

— Ага. 

— Но как?

Суини отводит взгляд, пожевывает щеку. 

— Бывает иногда, из-за такого вот секса. Секс может работать как почитание. Некоторые боги и существа вообще только за счет этого и живут. Я, конечно, из другого теста, но тоже могу поиметь с этого кое-что. Я живу за счет почитания и веры. Секс для меня как... одна из тех вредных американских придумок — энергетик. Я сразу полон сил и энергии.

Тень протягивает руку и проводит по щеке Суини. 

— Синяки и царапины тоже все прошли. 

— Не удивлен. 

— Значит... каждый раз, когда бог или мифическое существо трахается, это как заправиться ред буллом. 

Суини морщится.

— Не совсем.

— Объясни.

Ирландец поворачивается на бок, лицом к Тени, и как-то беззащитно выставляет руки. 

— Это должно быть именно почитанием, а не заурядной еблей. Если б все было так просто, чего бы мне тупо не ебаться семь дней в неделю, а? — Суини мотает головой. — Нет, чтобы все сработало, нужно, чтобы между людьми было немножко каких-то чувств. Нужно, чтобы партнеру было искренне не похуй на тебя и твою жизнь. И чем сильнее чувство, тем могущественнее почитание и мощнее прилив сил. 

Тень массирует себе виски, медленно и ровно дыша. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Допустим, я тебе верю. Даже если это сложнее, чем просто найти себе мимокрокодила на поебаться, ты все еще можешь не так часто, но встречать людей, которым нравишься. 

Суини широко и самодовольно лыбится. 

— Ах вот как? Какого ты обо мне хорошего мнения, ясноглазка.

Тень хмурится и не реагирует на подкол.

— Значит, не можешь?

Суини обиженно фыркает. 

— Могу, но обычно это не стоит того. Слишком мало проку с заурядного простого человечишки.

— Но... я не...

И прежде чем Тень успевает договорить, Суини прерывает его, задрав римский нос к небу. 

— Заметил, что не только земля изменилась? Локальная гроза прямо над нами. А ведь еще совсем недавно было солнечно.

Тень глядит на небо, затянувшееся теперь облаками. Там, слепившись в черный круг, темнеют злобные кучевые чудища, хотя все остальное небо совершенно чистое. Теперь тяжко вздыхает и Тень.

— Че, проделывал уже подобное?

— Да. Но то было со снегом. 

Суини глубокомысленно кивает.

— Ага. Я б сказал, что заурядный чувак ты как раз в последнюю очередь. Чуешь приятное покалывание, словно под кожей бежит электричество? Словно мог бы завалить сотню врагов, пробежать марафон и сразиться с быком и даже не запыхаться?

— Да, очень похоже на то.

— Так тебе тоже бонус привалил. 

— От тебя, что ли?

Суини нервно проводит языком по губам. 

— От нас, чувак.

— Господи.

— Ага.

Упругая тишина между ними растет и тянется с каждой убегающей секундой. Суини может поклясться, что, лежа так близко к Тени, чувствует привкус дождя в воздухе и как каждый волосок на руках трещит электричеством, и это возрождает в памяти мысли о том, каков на вкус рот Тени. Суини ощущает весь обмен созданной и собранной энергией и как она растет, пухнет и поддерживает их. 

Он встречается взглядом с вызовом на дне карих глаз, которые всегда искрятся бликами независимо от наличия или отсутствия света вокруг, и разве в силах он отказать?

— Еще разок?

— Бля. Да.

Он притягивает Тень в объятья, чувствует в поцелуе вкус озона, в касаниях — бурю, и если любой другой заурядный мужик побоялся бы взять Луну в руки, то Суини просто с разбегу ныряет в чистое, охеренное, блядское удовольствие.

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски:  
[1] игра слов. Мун = moon = луна, также to moon - грезить, мечтать  
[2] Балор — в ирландской мифологии одноглазый бог смерти, предводитель уродливых демонов-фоморов, правивших Ирландией до Племен богини Дану. Балор поражал врагов смертоносным взглядом своего единственного глаза.  
[3] Я мерзкая сволочь и не заслуживаю твоих честных рук (ирл.)


End file.
